User blog:Fliu/My Opinion on the Giants
The fact that a five-year old Linlin was able to devastate an Elbaf village so easily made me question how great the giants are supposed to be. Chiffon stated that the army of Elbaf is supposed to be the strongest, but let’s picture a scenario where a Yonko’s crew battles against an army of Elbaf giants. Surely, the giants can deal with the low-rank grunts, which would leave the captain and those high in the crew’s hierarchy (such as the ministers and the Sweet Commanders of the Big Mom Pirates or the Three Disasters of the Beasts Pirates) as the legitimate threat. We already saw powerful humans who could take down giants like nothing. Whitebeard took down Ronse and then John Giant. Luffy defeated a Marine giant with just one Gear Third punch and he recently one-shotted Hajrudin without having to enlarge his fist. The grunts in the Yonko’s crew may suffer heavy casualties, but if most, if not all, of the top players can one-shot giants left and right, then perhaps it would be the giants who would end up losing. However, Big Mom may not be wrong in her claim of being able to kill the other three Yonko if she got Elbaf on her side, but I think that would only work if she and her crew fight alongside the giants against an opposing Yonko’s crew. For example, let’s say that Big Mom did form an alliance with Elbaf and decided to target the Whitebeard Pirates (while Whitebeard was still alive). If only the giants fight against Whitebeard and his crew, then Whitebeard and his division commanders would have defeated the giants themselves. But if the Big Mom Pirates and the giants battle Whitebeard’s crew together, then that may be a different story. The best that the Elbaf giants could offer (if not making a good distraction for Whitebeard) is decimating Whitebeard’s grunts, leaving Whitebeard and his division commanders for Big Mom and her crew to deal with. However, this is assuming that Big Mom targets one other Yonko at a time. Not sure how Big Mom would fair if the other three Yonko joined forces. You might say that there may be “stronger” giants than the ones seen so far. Not counting Oars from the Thriller Bark Arc since he was a zombie empowered by Moriah’s Devil Fruit powers. As far as I’m concerned, the giants are only threatening to normal people while they tend to be fodder to the super-powered monstrous humans. So far, Hajrudin is the only giant I know that accomplished anything noteworthy when he defeated one of Doflamingo’s officers, but he didn’t achieved that without a great struggle and receiving brutal injuries that caused him to collapse after his battle. If the Elbaf army fights enemies consisting of only “normal” humans, then the giants would definitely win. Other than that, I won’t expect much from them unless I see giants that can actually fight a Shichibukai, an admiral, a Yonko, or any other monstrous person without getting trashed so easily. Category:Blog posts